Lyja (Earth-2149)
| Identity = | Alignment = | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = Tarnax IV | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Green | UnusualFeatures = Putrefied/decaying flesh | Citizenship = Skrull Empire | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Zombie, formerly operative | Education = | Origin = Skrull imbued with the same powers as Sue Richards, later zombified | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Reginald Hudlin; Francis Portela | First = Black Panther Vol 4 28 | Death = Black Panther Vol 4 30 | HistoryText = Little was detailed about Lyja’s life before the zombie plague arrived on the Skrull Home-World of Reality-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as her Earth-616 counterpart. Though it can be presumed that, instead of impersonating Alicia Masters, she was imbued with the same powers as Sue Richards, and placed as part of The Skrull Fantastic Four. While in the catacombs beneath the Skrull city, Lyja bumped into Johnny Storm who, along with the rest of the new Fantastic Four, had been targeted as threats. As they attacked, Skrull Torch was zapped by Storm. Elastic Skrull threatened to suffocate Black Panther but was electrocuted for his troubles. Meanwhile, Skrull Thing got clobbered by Thing. Lyja held Johnny in a force grip, while T’Challa and Storm explained that the zombies that have come from the sky had nothing to with them, and they wanted to help. The eight of them then made their way to the Skrull Command Centre. Johnny, attempting to chat up his ex-wife's counterpart, carefully indicated that he and his Lyja were friends, a thought which so disgusted this Lyja, Johnny didn't bother adding they had once been married. When a zombified Luke Cage burst into the Command Centre, the new Fantastic Four and Skrull Fantastic Four attacked. Finding the zombie to be extremely powerful, they decided to fall back to an escape ship. With Cage in hot pursuit the Skrull Fantastic Four had no choice but to defend the others as they made their escape. But even as the ship toook off they were fighting a losing battle, and became infected. The newly zombified Skrull Fantastic Four watched the escape ship unexpectedly lose power and crash back to the ground, at which point they tore through the hull, and faced the new Fantastic Four. Lyja caught Johnny Storm in a force bubble when he hesitated to attack. She was felled, however, when Black Panther fired a force projectile through her head. Quickly recovering she became invisible only for her whereabouts to be given away by a rain storm created by Storm. Black Panther stabbed her in the head with an energy blade, which scrambled her thoughts momentarily again. As soon as she recovered she was decapitated by T’Challa. Undeterred, Lyja's head attempted to bite the Human Torch, only for Black Panther to finish the job with a Skrull pistol. | Powers = *'Invisibility:' Lyja has the ability to mentally bend all wavelengths of light around herself or her target, rendering them invisible to the naked eye and all forms of electronic detection. *'Force Manipulation': Lyja can manipulate the energy around her to project fields of force energy. She can use these fields to project defensive shields that can reflect incoming attacks, or manipulate them into deadly energy weapons: discs, blades, spheres, etc. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Cannibals Category:Undead